1. Technical Field
A system concerns processing image data collected by at least one image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices are continuously decreasing in size and expanding in capabilities so as to be applicable to many fields as well as everyday life. Known portable devices integrate different functions. Further, image collection function-equipped portable electronic devices are typically provided with an image sensor module.